


kiss me (trust me)

by pollutedrain



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, both are pretty minor but tagging just in case!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollutedrain/pseuds/pollutedrain
Summary: Jaehyun had always taken pride in his role as one of the youngest and most notorious vampire hunters out there. So long as no-one knew about the one vampire he refused to take down, things would continue that way.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 16
Kudos: 181
Collections: Challenge #2 — tricks; treats; and terrors





	kiss me (trust me)

**Author's Note:**

> this is officially the shortest thing i have ever written, but it's also one of the fics i enjoyed writing the most, and i'm happy it means i have something to post for halloween!
> 
> title: [f(x)'s dracula](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=quPD3K4G-Z4&ab_channel=f%28x%29-Topic)
> 
> note: the violence is minor and the blood is no more than you'd expect from something with vampires but i tagged this as mature just in case!
> 
> enjoy! ❤

Lightning tears through the dark sky suddenly, bathing the cityscape in a brief, golden light. 

Jaehyun’s breath hitches, an uncontrollable shiver passing over him as thunder soon follows, rumbling deep with the promise that the ongoing storm won’t be leaving any time soon. Which spells out bad news for him - ridiculous as it is, given what he faces nightly in his line of work, his childhood fear of thunderstorms had never quite left him. He grimaces as he unfolds himself from his hiding spot, chilled limbs complaining as he forces himself to start walking again. 

It’s well into the evening, the streets deserted apart from the occasional person hurrying home to avoid both the weather and things much more sinister. Jaehyun sighs, flicking his soaked hair out of his eyes. He wishes he was doing the same - on his way home to shower and order takeout before collapsing into the safe haven of his nice warm bed with his laptop. Instead, he’s been stuck out here in the rain for at least a couple hours, and will be until sunrise if things don't start picking up.

There’s just one problem: nothing seems to be biting tonight. 

Sighing, he turns back, retracing his steps so he doesn’t stray too far from the spot his target was last sighted at. The city he calls home is big enough that there’s always something out there that needs taking out, preferably before its body count can grow too high. Jaehyun is luckily never short of work as a result, and often finds higher profile cases being sent his way thanks to his reputation of always seeing his hunts through until the end. 

And that’s why he finds himself out here now, white button-up see-through where it's plastered to his skin (he wishes he’d been smart enough to grab a jacket before he’d left earlier). His latest target is one that’s quickly become notorious, leaving an impressively long trail of bodies in its wake in the few weeks that it’s been active. Jaehyun had been tracking it for a couple days now, and he thinks (or, at least, hopes) that tonight is the night he’ll finally corner it. 

He’s peering down an alleyway when he feels it. That ever-familiar sensation that someone (or rather, _something_ ) is watching him hungrily, which always leaves his blood running cold. Jaehyun fights to keep his breathing steady, forcing himself to resist the urge to seize up in fear. This is in no way his first hunt, but even he, seasoned as he is at this, can’t help the instinctive reaction his body has to the vampires. It’s human nature, ingrained into every human from the second they’re born that the creatures are something to be feared and avoided. Lack of fear leads to complacency, and complacency is deadly, after all. 

His stake is a comforting presence at his side, solid and heavy. He gently traces his fingers over the carved runes as he heads into the alley, feeling how they slowly heat up, concrete evidence that he’s no longer alone. He braces himself for attack. It comes quickly, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end as a hand reaches out to grab a fistful of his shirt. He spins on his heel, turning to meet it face on. 

A fight immediately follows, as it always does. 

The existence of hunters is no secret to the undead - after all, they’d been around almost as long as the monsters had been themselves. Both groups had been clashing for millennia by now, history books stained red with accounts of the ongoing bloody war that showed no promise of ever letting up. And yet the creatures always seemed surprised when a mortal dared to fight back. 

Jaehyun uses this surprise to his advantage now: he’ll need all the help he can get, as his own strength and speed would never truly be a match, no matter how much he pushes himself in his training. This particular vampire is especially powerful, no doubt driven by the vicious hunger Jaehyun can see in its blown pupils, can smell on its blood drunk breath when it opens its mouth to hiss at him. He’ll need to make this quick, for his own sake. 

He ducks, narrowly avoiding another blow, aimed directly at his face this time. Thunder roars suddenly above him - he flinches immediately, distracted for barely a second, but it’s long enough for the vampire to be able to grab him by the arm and throw him against the nearest wall. Jaehyun winces as he hits the rough brick, feeling it scrape up a good portion of his back as he scrambles back to his feet, using the momentum to pull his stake out of the sheath wrapped around his thigh. Thankfully, he leaves behind enough of a blood smear that the vampire is immediately distracted, instincts taking over as it turns towards the splatter of red, inhaling deeply.

Jaehyun seizes the chance, pushing himself off of the wall with a swiftness that allows him to slam his stake right into the centre of the vampire’s chest, angling the weapon upwards to make sure it pierces its unbeating heart. It shrieks, a deafening noise akin to scraping metal that rings in his ears long after the corpse falls to the ground. Jaehyun sighs, weary but satisfied, as he leans down to clean his stake on the dead vampire’s shirt.

“Another one down, however many millions more to go.” He murmurs to himself. At least he can go home now, collapse into bed like he never has to leave again. His report can wait until morning.

The runes on his stake suddenly flare up again, burning white hot. Jaehyun gasps, both from pain and shock as he drops the weapon, clutching at his hand to try and soothe the sting. 

_What is this?_ He thinks, trying not to panic as he looks around wildly at the deserted alley. His research had told him that the vampire that now lay dead in front of him was a loner, long separated from its sire with no record of ever having taken an additional companion. But, his research had been wrong before, and could be now, meaning he could very well have another fight on his hands. 

Movement in the corner of his eye startles him and he looks up, just in time for another bolt of lightning to illuminate a figure standing at the mouth of the alley. Jaehyun gasps again, ducking down to frantically scramble at the ground to try and grab his fallen stake, praying he’ll be able to recover in time to at least be able to defend himself against the first blow. 

But, of course, he isn’t. 

He finds himself being slammed up against the wall for the second time that evening, but this time is different. The blow is softer, his attacker bringing up a hand to tangle in the wet mess of his hair, cradling him before he can properly crash into the brick.

“ _I’m here_ ,” A thankfully familiar voice hisses in his ear, tone menacing. “ _To avenge my fallen brethren_.”

Relief washes over Jaehyun so quickly he’s left feeling a little light-headed from it all, legs trembling so much he fears they might give out. 

“Brethren?” He breathes, more laughter than actual words. “Have you ever met? Did you even know their name?”

The new vampire tilts his head, mouth curling up into an amused smirk that makes Jaehyun’s heart skip a beat.

“No, but surely loyalty to my kind dictates I should take revenge for this.”

“What loyalty?” Jaehyun murmurs, reaching out to trail his fingers down the front of the vampire’s shirt. 

As expected, his hand comes away sticky with the dark crimson blood that’s a tell-tale sign of the undead, several shades darker than anything that would be considered mortal. It seems that his vampire (possessive, yes, he knows) has been doing some hunting of his own. He raises an eyebrow as he waves his stained fingers.

“What’s loyal about this, Johnny?” 

The vampire - Johnny, his vampire (his Johnny) at least has the decency to look a little ashamed, biting his lip as he avoids Jaehyun’s gaze. He’d probably be blushing, if he was physically able to.

“I didn’t like how one of them was looking at you,” He mumbles, easily falling into a pout. “I had to protect what’s mine.”

Jaehyun rolls his eyes, not even bothering to try and stop the fond smile that rises to his face. He doubts he could, anyway, just like he wouldn’t be able to stop the way his treacherous heart beats faster when he hears Johnny so casually refer to him as his.

“I can take care of myself, John, you know this,” He jabs the vampire in the chest with a finger, laughing when Johnny pretends to recoil away from him in fear. “Stop stealing my work away from me.”

“I know, my terrifying little hunter, but I like to know you’re safe,” Johnny’s voice is soft as he untangles his fingers from Jaehyun’s hair, instead moving to cup his cheek. “You are okay, right? You’re not hurt?”

The gesture is so tender that Jaehyun can’t help but melt into it, eyes falling shut as he nuzzles against the vampire’s palm. His senses are immediately overridden with the smell of the vampire - deep and earthy, like a forest after the rain. 

“A little,” He mumbles, fast becoming aware of the dull ache that’s slowly taking over his shoulder. He’ll be bruised tomorrow. “But I’ll live, it’s not the worst I’ve ever had.”

Johnny hums in reply, concerning himself with rubbing at a spot on Jaehyun’s cheek. Probably a splatter of blood from his fight, the human thinks to himself. He could really do with a shower, wet and grimy as he is, but he’s happy to let Johnny dote on him while he basks in his warmth. When his lover falls still he blinks his eyes open, looking up to meet the vampire’s gaze.

He’d been barely twenty-one when he was turned, Johnny had once told him, as they laid tangled together in his bed, Jaehyun’s head pillowed on his eternally-silent chest. Jaehyun could see that, could still see the glimmer that comes with youth sparkling in his eyes even centuries on, particularly whenever he caught the vampire watching him when he thought Jaehyun wasn’t looking. Much like he is right now.

“What?” Jaehyun asks. 

“Nothing. Just dwelling on how much I adore you.”

Johnny might not have to worry about being caught blushing, but Jaehyun certainly does, and he can feel that familiar warmth building at the tips of his ears as they no doubt turn pink. He groans softly, and the way Johnny chuckles down at him fondly does nothing to help. 

“You’re ridiculous,” He mumbles, shy even as he leans up to press his fingers to the vampire’s cheek. “Why do I put up with you?”

“Because you like me,” Johnny grins down at him, fangs run out as he leans towards the bloodstained fingers Jaehyun rests on his face. “Are you gonna finish that?” 

“Ew, _no_ ,” Jaehyun pulls a face of horror, snatching his hand back to wipe his fingers on his pants as Johnny watches on mournfully. “That’s disgusting, Johnny, you don’t know where it’s been!”

“But I’m _hungry_ ,” The vampire whines, a sound that shouldn’t suit him as much as it does. He gestures down at his stupidly well built body as he talks. “I haven’t eaten in weeks, look at me, I’m about to waste away.”

Jaehyun snorts. “And whose fault is that?”

Negotiating feeding rituals with a vampire had been the one thing Jaehyun had never expected to have to do. Then again, he’d never in a million years thought he’d end up in a relationship with one of the creatures, either. Johnny being one should have conflicted with a lot (more like all of them, really) of Jaehyun’s core principles, as both a hunter and a human, but he’d found himself not caring all that much.

“So long as you don’t cause me too much trouble,” He’d warned the vampire, months ago now. “And make sure you leave them alive, that’s the least you can do.”

However, things had changed as of late - a resolution that suited the pair of them much more than their previous arrangement, even if it meant Johnny went longer stretches without feeding.

“ _Yours_ ,” Johnny replies now, leaning in to nose at the juncture of Jaehyun’s neck and shoulder, inhaling deeply. “I was fine until I found you, now I can barely resist.”

Jaehyun’s breath hitches, heartbeat racing as his instincts scream at him over Johnny’s close proximity. _Vampire, danger!_ He easily ignores them, instead tipping his head further back so Johnny has more room to work with. He feels curiously light, the same way he always feels whenever they do this, the only thing grounding him to earth being Johnny’s hand that clutches at his waist. 

The vampire trails kisses over his neck, waiting for Jaehyun to properly relax in his arms. When he feels the human go slack he pauses in his movements, hovering over a spot where Jaehyun’s skin is clear, unblemished and free of scarring left over from previous feeds.

“Are you sure?” He murmurs, barely audible over the sound of the rain and Jaehyun’s pulse as it pounds away in his ears. 

Jaehyun breathes out slowly, nodding before the vampire has even finished speaking. He’d long given Johnny permission to feed from him - once was always enough, unless the human revoked their agreement - but his lover was sure to ask him each and every time. And each and every time it left Jaehyun’s heart all aflutter, to know how much Johnny cared about him. 

Johnny was gentle now as he held him, biting down with a swiftness intended to reduce his pain as much as possible. Jaehyun tried his best not to flinch, instead coming up to weave his fingers into Johnny’s hair, holding on as tight as he could without actually pulling at the dark strands. He kept his breathing as even as possible, trying to time each intake of air so it coincided with Johnny swallowing as he fed, each mouthful taken leaving Jaehyun feeling that little bit more boneless. 

It felt like centuries passed before Johnny was pulling away, gently licking at Jaehyun’s skin to clean away any blood that had slipped past his lips. Jaehyun, feeling both weightless and heavy at the same time, let him, a happy little noise escaping from between his lips when Johnny pulled him close against his chest. The vampire was warm, despite how he too was now soaked from the rain. 

“Shall I take you home?” Johnny presses his lips to the crown of Jaehyun’s head, breathing in the smell of his shampoo. “You’re tired, and I know how storms scare you so.”

“I’m not scared,” Jaehyun retorts automatically, even as he curls his fingers tightly into Johnny’s shirt at the distant sound of the thunder. Thankfully it seems to be slowly dying down, will probably be gone before the night is over. “But home would be nice.”

“My place or yours?” Johnny asks as he sweeps Jaehyun up into his arms, lifting him in one fluid motion as if it were the easiest thing in the world. 

Jaehyun clung onto his neck, tucking himself under the vampire’s chin. He secretly loved how Johnny could scoop him up and carry him around, as if he weighed no more than a feather. It always made him feel safe. 

“Where else, but yours?” He replies. 

Jaehyun’s old apartment was home to him only by address now. Ever since they’d met, he’d found that all of his stuff had slowly made its way to a new home in Johnny’s little underground lair. Maybe he should start referring to it as theirs. 

Johnny smiles down at him, pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. It triggers something in Jaehyun, leaving him immediately wanting more. He chases the vampire’s lips when he pulls away, tugging his head down for something much more passionate, heady warmth settling deep within him. Johnny happily reciprocates, kissing Jaehyun back as if he were trying to devour him, just the way Jaehyun likes. 

He’s the first to pull away as always, desperately needing to breathe where Johnny doesn’t, but he’s pleased to see the dazed little look in the vampire’s eyes when their gazes meet once more.

“Happy, my love?” Johnny asks him after a moment or two, shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts.

Jaehyun nods, licking his lips. The taste of his own blood lingers in his mouth, bitter, but laced with promise.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments, kudos and bookmarks are always super appreciated if you enjoyed! ❤


End file.
